frankoceanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyramids
Pyramids is the second single released from the debut studio album Channel ORANGE of American singer-songwriter Frank Ocean. The single was released on June 7, 2012 after Ocean shared a snippet of the song on his Tumblr account and later released the song onto his official SoundCloud account. The song also features a uncredited guitar solo from John Mayer. Music Video The video follows Ocean riding a motorcycle into a desert, shooting up a bar, visiting a strip club, and then finally encountering guitar musician John Mayer. Lyrics Set the cheetahs on the loose There's a thief out on the move Underneath our legion's view They have taken Cleopatra Run run run, come back for my glory Bring her back to me Run run run, the crown of our pharaoh The throne of our queen is empty We'll run to the future, shining like diamonds In a rocky world, rocky rocky world Our skin like bronze and our hair like cashmere As we march to rhythm on the palace floor Chandeliers inside the pyramid, tremble from the force Cymbals crash inside the pyramid, voices fill up the halls Set the cheetahs on the loose There's a thief out on the move Underneath our legion's view They have taken Cleopatra, Cleopatra The jewel of Africa What good is a jewel that ain't still precious? How could you run off on me? How could you run off on us? You feel like God inside that gold I found you laying down with Samson and his full head of hair Found my black queen Cleopatra, bad dreams, Cleopatra Remove her, send the cheetahs to the tomb Our war is over, our queen has met her doom No more she lives no more serpent in her room No more it has killed Cleopatra, Cleopatra Big sun coming strong through the motel blinds Wake up to your girl for now, let's call her Cleopatra I watch you fix your hair Then put your panties on in the mirror, Cleopatra Then your lipstick, Cleopatra Then your six-inch heels Catch her She's headed to the pyramid She's working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Pimping in my convos Bubbles in my champagne Let it be some jazz playing Top floor motel suite twisting my cigars Floor model TV with the VCR Got rubies in my damn chain Whip ain't got no gas tank But it still got wood grain Got your girl working for me Hit the strip and my bills paid That keep my bills paid Hit the strip and my bills paid Keep a nigga bills paid She's working at the pyramid tonight She's working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight You showed up after work I'm bathing your body Touch you in places only I know You're wet and you're warm just like our bathwater Can we make love before you go The way you say my name makes me feel like I'm that nigga But I'm still unemployed You say it's big but you take it Ride cowgirl But your love ain't free no more But your love ain't free no more She's working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight Working at the pyramid Working at the pyramid tonight